


Doppelgänger

by MurderingHerForChristmas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderingHerForChristmas/pseuds/MurderingHerForChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla opens her door, only to find someone who looks exactly like her staring back. The replica tells Carmilla that she tracked down everyone Carmilla cared about, and told them how she truly feels about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is kind of an apology for no CWM update this week. Sorry! :|

Carmilla strolled gracefully around her empty house, with a mug of warm blood in hand. A few days worth of dirty dishes had stacked up in the sink, and old mail was piled in front of her doorway, but she didn't care. She flopped lazily onto her couch, which had various objects pushed off into the corner, and might have had gross, old food stuck between the cushions, but whatever. She flicked on the T.V, searching until she found the MTV channel. She smiled to herself when a marathon of _Silas University_ was on. She loved herself some trashy reality T.V, so what?

She was about 3 episodes into the marathon when she heard banging on her door. She groaned to herself, and figured that if she muted her T.V, and kept quiet, they’d leave her alone. So, that's what she did. Except, they didn't leave her alone. The banging only got louder, more obnoxious, and Carmilla swore she was going to murder someone for interrupting her trashy T.V. She got off her couch in lightning speed, but had to remind her that this could possibly be someone who doesn't know about her, what she _is_ , and slowed herself down. When she reached the door, she yanked it open, ready to bitch at whoever it was that interrupted her, but stopped dead in her tracks.

“Um…” She paused, confusion etching across her face. Now, Carmilla has seen a lot, in all her years of living. Strange, unusual things. And, she’s a vampire, so she guesses anything could be possible. But this, well… she wasn't so sure. “Who the hell are you?

“I’m you.” An exact replica of herself was staring back at her with the same careless gleam in her eye, that damn near perfect perked eyebrow, except she was dressed in bright clothes that seemed to be _clean. Weird_. Carmilla slowly raised her hand, as did the clone, only to smack her across the head. “That’s only in movies, numbskull.”

“Ow…” Carmilla muttered to herself, then glared at the other Carmilla, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _I guess we still have the same attitude._ Carmilla stood up straight, then narrowed her eyes. “What do you want?” She asked suspiciously.

“Oh, the perks of being a doppelgänger to someone who’s already seen it all.” The doppelgänger laughed lightly to herself, then bit her lip. “Well, actually, this might be better to talk somewhere more… private. May I?” Carmilla number 2 asked, gesturing towards the open door. Carmilla nodded, and lead her inside. The doppelganger sat on a chair in the living room, legs crossed with her hand’s neatly resting on her lap, while Carmilla laid sprawled out on her couch.

“Well, first off, I go by Mircalla.” the doppelgänger started off. “I’m here to tell you that I've tracked down everyone who means something to you,” Mircalla said, then backtracked. “Well, the one’s who are still alive.”

“You _what_ now?”

“That actually only narrowed down to a total of six people.” Mircalla ignored her.

“First was LaFontaine. I told them that you admired their blind bravery. You admire the way that they can so blindly jump into the core of danger just for the sake of saving the ones that mean most to them. I told them that you envy their knowledge of everything science-y, because we both know that was something you were never good at. I admitted that you were worried about them when the brain parasite got to them, and were beyond relieved when you knew that they were okay. I also even said that you secretly loved their hair.”

“You what?” Camilla exclaimed, her eyes widening. “Okay, _excuse me. Who in the frilly hell_ do you think you are?”

“Shut up. Next, we have Perry, because she was with LaFontaine at the time, anyways. I told Perry that you liked the way she was so optimistic about things, and that her baking is phenomenal. She now knows that you wish you cared about how clean things were like she does, and it was even admitted that you wished that everything was normal, for her sake.”

“I can’t believe you, what gives you the right-”

Mircalla waved her hand in dismissal, and continued. “Danny and Kirsch’s were kind of similar. I told them both that you were grateful for the way that they protected Laura, and the others. But mostly Laura. I told Kirsch that you think he isn't as dumb as other people do, and you told Danny that although she definitely wouldn't be your first choice, she also wouldn't be your last.”

“With Will,”

“Oh my god, not that _retard._ ” Mircalla glared at Carmilla for interrupting her, but didn't miss a beat.

“I said that under any other circumstances, that he would have been one hell of a brother. I thanked him for not killing Laura when he had so many opportunities to.” Mircalla paused there, waiting for Carmilla’s reaction. Camilla suddenly grew silent, and Mircalla couldn't quite read her expression, so she continued.

“And, well, Laura…” Mircalla trailed off, and Carmilla suddenly became much more interested. “You’ll have to see for yourself.” With that, Mircalla stood up, and disappeared in a fast blur.

“Mircalla, _wait_ -” Carmilla was cut off by knocking on the door. In hopes that it was Mircalla again, Carmilla rushed to the door, only to open it to Laura.

“Laura, hey-”

“Do you actually love me?” Laura asked, her voice sounding stressed. “I need to know if you actually meant what you said. Are you actually in love with me?” _Oh, shit._ So, _that_ was what Mircalla told her.

“I, uh-” Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I mean, um,” _Spit it out, Karnstein. She gave you this damn opportunity, take it!_ “Yes. Yes, I’m really in love with you, and-” Carmilla was cut off by Laura’s lips pressed up against hers. A whole knew burst of emotions erupted within Carmilla, because, okay, _whoa_. Laura Hollis was kissing her. The tiny human took her lips off Camilla for a moment, pushed Carmilla into her house, then shut the door behind her and slammed the vampire against the door. Her kisses were messy, feverish. They were needy and sloppy, not that Carmilla necessarily minded. As long as she was kissing Laura. Laura then pulled away, leaving Carmilla with a pout.

“I’m sorry, that’s just something I've always wanted to do.” Laura admitted, looking down at her feet.

“What?”

“Kiss you.” Laura said quietly, and Carmilla gently cupped her chin, lifting her head up and took her bottom lip between hers. This time it was soft, slow, passionate. Carmilla tried to spill as much of her feelings as she could into the kiss, but she knew that even eternity wouldn't be long enough to show Laura all the ways she loves her. Carmilla bit Laura’s bottom lip gently, causing Laura to let out a mix between a surprised gasp, and a moan. Carmilla pulled away, and took Laura’s hand.

“Knowing how _stubborn_ you are,” Laura pouted at Carmilla’s words. “You probably don’t believe me. So, here.” Carmilla placed Laura’s hand over her chest. Beating faintly, but rapidly was her heart. Laura’s eyebrows raised in surprise, then she looked up at Carmilla for reassurance. The centuries old vampire nodded, and Laura let out a laugh.

“You know, I love you too.” Laura admitted, with a grin. Carmilla mirrored her smile, and took Laura into her arms. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. In all her years on this earth, she finally knew what it felt like to feel true happiness.


End file.
